


Negotiation

by Rezakeene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezakeene/pseuds/Rezakeene
Summary: Harry Potter has little too much fun negotiating a deal with Hermione Granger





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to JKR.

Harry Potter looked at the tiny piece of the yellow parchment hovering in front of him. Smiling at his own bright signature, he gave it a little tap with his wand. The paper folded itself into a little plane and zoomed out of his office. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable outcome of his actions and let a smug smile creep up his lips.

"What?!" Hermione shot up from her chair. "Harry!" Grabbing the parchment that was just delivered to her, she dashed out of her office.

Harry chuckled as he heard the loud stomps that distinctively belonged to her on the floor just outside of his office door. The door rattled at the force of being shaken rapidly. Then he heard an impatient grunt and shuffling of robes followed by a loud incantation of 'Alohomora', but the door didn't budge. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! You open this door right now." Hermione's voice boomed through his entire office her frustration very clear in her voice.

He reached for his glasses and put them on with a triumphant smile. He cleared his throat and said, "come in," in a practiced calm voice.

The door shot open and a very angry Hermione stepped in. Her body was quivering with anger and her flaring eyes were narrowed at him. If looks could kill, Harry was sure there would be a pile of ashes in the place where he was currently seated. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hermione, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"What's the meaning of this?" She threw the parchment on his table, the force knocking out the stack of neatly arranged papers.

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked at the parchment that now innocently rested on the table amidst the mess. "Well, it seems to be like a signed order by the Head Auror unless they've changed the rules since this morning."

"This is ridiculous. You don't even have jurisdiction in this matter," she said raising her chin and crossing her arms over her chest.

Harry smiled looking at her flushed cheeks and the way her hair sparkled at the ends. He dropped the quill into the inkpot and leaned back into the chair. Smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on his uniform, he countered. "I'm afraid you're wrong. I assure you I haven't overstepped my bounds by signing that order."

"Wrong? You're telling me that I don't know how everything in the ministry worked? Let me tell you something. I've spent at least six months just trying to reform those ludicrous rules entrenched by those fanatic fools."

"Only an idiot would doubt your knowledge and you very well know I'm not one." Harry winked at the fuming girl in front of him. "But as the savior of the Wizarding world…" Hermione rolled her eyes at his articulation while Harry continued with a smug smile. "And as the head of the Auror department, I was given a unique privilege to make certain changes. Let me explain how this works." When Hermione opened her mouth, Harry said with a serious look tapping at his chin with his finger. "Don't you think it's a rare opportunity for me, as a matter of fact for anyone, to teach this little know-it-all something new."

"Choose your next words very carefully Mr. Potter," her voice held a promise of threat. "They may have serious consequences."

"I'll take the risk." His fingers reached for the cuffs of his sleeves and he started to slowly unbutton them. Giving a sly glance at her eyes as they widened, he said, "You see, as the head Auror my responsibilities include overseeing the welfare of all the people assigned to a particular task and determine the nature of my approval." He started rolling the sleeves in a languid motion his eyes never leaving her face as he began to take in the slightest of the changes. "Given the nature of your quest, it requires Auror support and protection. Since you've denied any involvement of Aurors you don't get my approval."

Hermione moved her gaze elsewhere trying to ignore the way Harry was distracting her. She was determined not to fall for his tactics again. Damn those uniforms and the subtle way they were showcasing what's beneath it. "Don't play your games, Harry. You know I don't need any protection. I don't have time to verify all the details about your special powers. If what you're saying is true, just put your scrawny signature on this parchment and I'm outta here."

"If you are trying to negotiate you need to do some serious work on honing your skills, Hermione," Harry said trying to flex his shoulders. "I'm not impressed."

Hermione didn't need to guess what he was trying to do. Harry James Potter played a mean game and to her misfortune, he was a master of it. He perfectly knew how his purple robes were Hermione's greatest weakness and he's playing that card perfectly. She locked her eyes with his emerald gaze that never failed to make her knickers wet, as he got up from his chair and walked around it only to crouch on his desk, right in front of her. He beckoned to her with his eyes to take the chair.

Hermione took a deep breath and flopped down in the chair glaring daggers at him.

"Now begin your negotiations and remember to make them good." His seductively dangerous voice making Hermione slightly weak in the knees.

"Fine," she gritted her teeth and looked at him. She was sure the overall temperature in his office had suddenly gone high as the heat started to spread to the treacherous parts of her body. She nervously plucked the top button on her blouse, trying to relieve herself from the delicious heat.

"You might want to lose the next two buttons as well. I'm pretty sure it's going to get a lot hotter." Harry's eyes wandered over the newly revealed skin. "Just to not to make you feel alone let me do the honors first," Harry said unbuttoning the buttons on his own coat.

"How dare you do this..." she quickly glanced around, "here." Hermione's lips parted looking at his fingers as they deliberately traveled from one button to the next in a painstakingly slow motion." She clenched her fingers tightly to stop herself from reaching over those hard planes of his toned chest. Harry waggled his eyes and whispered. "Your turn."

Dragging her eyes from his goodie trail, Hermione mutely asked, "what?" Suddenly realizing the awkward position, the head Auror had placed her into, she raised her chin. "I can't believe you're asking me to this in your office." The intensity of her threat immediately died down with the breathy way her voice sounded.

"Did you forget our last encounter in your office where you purposefully seduce me?" Hermione's eyes widened at his words, as Harry spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I still have battle scars to prove it."

"Fine. If we do this will you sign that damn approval?"

"You're forgetting that this is still in the phase of negotiation. My approval depends on your performance." He got up from his desk and moved back to his chair bare-chested, his purple robes dropped to the floor unceremoniously. "I will not settle for anything less than outstanding. Knowing you I say you won't either."

Hermione bit her lip, considering the look the Harry was giving her. It was getting tough for her to concentrate properly, while he sat in front of her with an impressive offer hard to decline. Frankly, she wasn't against some adventure in her life and with Harry it was bound to be a great one. The only issue she had was the deal he was talking about. It was so unlike Harry to draw a cunning deal worthy of a Slytherin mind. But of course, she knew he had an ambitious and resourceful mind that would put any Slytherin to shame.

"We don't have all day, Hermione. We both have places to be." Harry said bringing his hands behind his head, stretching his pectorals, much to her chagrin.

Determination shone in Hermione's eyes. Two can play this game, she thought to herself and reached for her wand, putting up locking and silencing spells around his office. Tucking the wand back into her bag, she turned to him. "You couldn't have picked a better day, Auror Potter. I'm wearing your favorite color." She said looking down at the prominent reaction, her actions were causing in him as she slowly removed her blouse.

"I've been dying to take them off you since I saw them in the morning," Harry said breathlessly glancing at the expanse of skin indented by a scrap of green silk that obscured those enticing twin curves. She chuckled as he easily slipped back into his normal self and tossed her blouse onto the floor. Looking at her laugh, he immediately toned down his voice to a seductive whisper. "What about its matching pair that glorifies that beautiful posterior of yours?"

"Impatient are we?" she raised an eyebrow moving closer to his chair. Running her fingers on his thigh dangerously close to his little reaction, she bent to whisper, her lips hovering an inch from his. "What if I'm not wearing any?"

Harry's eyes darkened at her confession and he pulled the teasing witch into his lap, pressing his lips to hers. He brought his hand to tangle in her soft caramel curls and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue past the barrier of her lips. She nipped at his bottom lip and played with his tongue, curling and caressing it, earning a growl from Harry. He crushed her to his chest both letting a loud moan out on the delicious contact.

"Let's see if your claims are correct." Harry's hand wandered to caress her backside as his lips moved down to her throat. Pressing hot kisses to her column of neck, he reached for the zip of her skirt. He fiddled with her skirt for a minute and let out a frustrated growl, as the position of them made it impossible for him to get the zipper undone.

"I'll take care of it," Hermione breathed, twisting her upper body to reach for wand on the table. The unusual position offered Harry her clothed breast; he didn't waste a second and latched on it, applying a gentle pressure of sucking and pulling.

"Mm… Harry," Hermione's breathy moans permeated the office as Harry alternated pleasure to her delicious offerings. She arched into his mouth doing a quick work of wand to divest both of them of their remaining clothing.

"Do you always come to work without any underwear, you, cheeky little minx? How naughty of you." He nipped at the teasing peak, rubbing against her wetness and let his fingers explore her unclothed hindside.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" She gripped his hardness with her free hand and placed at him at her entrance while he peppered kisses to the valley of her breasts.

"All you've had to do is ask, Hermione." Without another word, he plunged into her.

The collective gasp echoed in the room as she began to ride him with abandon. He teased the hardened peak making her scream in excitement.

Biting Harry's earlobe with her teeth, she twirled her hips in a circular motion making his eyes roll into his head. Satisfied with his reactions, she added another twist scraping her teeth against a piece of skin just below his ear.

Her bouncing curls combined with her erotic actions drove him crazy and he reached for the bundle of the nerves that he knew would catapult her over. She caught his fingers and breathed through her pants, "I thought this was an evaluation of my performance?."

"It still is," he said brushing his lips at her breasts. "Did you think I'll let you go after a single performance." He tutted giving a gentle bite to her nipple. "You don't expect to get outstanding without answering the whole paper. You have got the whole morning to impress me," he said applying that little bit of pressure on her bundle of nerves, pushing her into orgasm while he grunted his own.

As they laid there in their post-coital bliss with nothing but Harry's purple robes to cover both of them, Hermione asked. "Care to tell me what was that about?"

"I thought you always enjoyed a little bit of adventure."

"About that approval," she lifted her eyes to meet his emerald gaze. "What's with all that drama?"

"The rules are still the same, Hermione. I know you're strong and handle this on your own, but it's not safe going into the forbidden forest alone." He spoke firmly even though his eyes held the tenderness that told Hermione that he was genuinely concerned for her.

"But the presence of Aurors will disturb their habitat and it puts the whole mission into jeopardy."

"I'll tell you what," Harry said lifting her face up by her chin. "I'll assign only one person who knows them and I promise you this person already has the Centaurs' trust."

Hermione scoffed. "There's no such one in the Auror department except for …" she trailed off looking at his twinkling eyes. "YOU." She couldn't stop her smile as she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Harry! That's wonderful news. But is it okay for you to be gone for so long?"

"I think I can manage. After all, I do owe my wife a big long Honeymoon." He smiled looking at their matching wedding bands. "I know we both haven't found time after our wedding. I thought this would be a good change. We can get our work done and also enjoy a lot of naked time. What do you say, Mrs. Potter?"

"When did you become so sneaky, dear husband. Is that reason you came to office on a weekend? To orchestrate this whole thing?" Hermione said moving down to sit between his knees. "I'm impressed, Harry Potter. Let me show you how much." As her skilled mouth started to prove its talent, Harry threw his head back very much looking forward to his wife's special mission in the forest.


End file.
